Return to me
by Pikazoom
Summary: From Seto's POV...he thinks about the now departed Yami...but is it too late to confess? SetoYami
1. Prologue: Return to Me

Return to me....  
Don't leave me here...please  
I feel the chill of winter without you  
Love me! Insult me! Whatever you want!  
Just be here near me...  
  
My body doesn't live without you  
My heart stops beating, making me still  
The senses in my body dull  
Till I can't feel anything  
Then, I no longer feel anything but the pain of separation...  
  
I'm desperate for your presence  
A push, a tickle, a ghostly touch  
The pain and the happiness you give  
I would gladly accept all of it  
Just please...

Return to me...my beloved.

.:Return to me:.

There were some things I could never admit. Loving you was one of them. Your unmistakable grace...the powerful and superior feel you gave off. And then...you left. I saw you leave...for the next world...the afterlife.

I honestly thought I'd be fine. But then...I couldn't sleep or eat. Your face haunted me. I couldn't deny that I was in love with you anymore, but...it was too late. Even when I realized this, I still thought everything would get better. That I could...would forget about you, like almost every other person in my life. But I didn't.

You stay there in my mind. Your smirk haunts me, and your victories over me still irritate my senses. There was something about you that I can't forget...something...that had set you apart from all the others.

I realize it now...what had made you different. You were like me. You could understand me. We had the same arrogant attitude, yet we were both mature. In your time, you were molded to run a kingdom, while I was here to run a company. We both had power, and that made us similar. We almost had the same smirk too...taunting and full of pride.

But it wasn't that you were similar to me that made me love you...it was the differences that made you attractive. I would never want to love a copy of me...something so void of happiness and kindness. I loved you because you were almost like an idol to me...you were...what I never could be.

You were just...different. You looked the past, while I sought to forget it and rush to the future. My company is the symbol of progress and the futuristic world I hope to achieve in gaming. And of course...you actually had a heart. I could never care enough about anyone but Mokuba to make me budge to help someone. My heart was cold...frozen...it doesn't beat like a normal human's. It's devoid of a passion to live and love and be social. I can spend hours working on new technology with just me and my laptop, but I can hardly stand 5 minutes of a person's jabbering. I enjoy the silence.

You were like my equal, maybe better. You were the only one with enough wit and power to defeat me...you were the only one worthy of my respect...my dead heart...or what I thought was dead. I feel it thump in my chest as I remember you fondly. Were you the only one that could revive it? And...would I want it to be revived? Maybe...it's just better to forget about you...but still, that task is near futile.

If there was one thing I regret, it was that I missed my chance. I didn't get to say goodbye or even tell you I cared about you. I can't sleep at nights. The solitude doesn't comfort me anymore. I feel regret everywhere I go. On some rainy, depressing days, I feel like joining you in the afterlife, but I stay alive. Slowly but surely I feel myself wasting away while I dwell on the thought of death, but I know I haven't completed my quest in life. Therefore, I cannot move on in peace. You...you found everything you were looking for, so you had no regrets leaving this world.

Return to me...my beloved.

.:Owari:.

Pika's rant: Okay, I know I haven't written stuff in about a year, but there's a chance I'm slowly getting back into it. So...this story, Return to Me, could either be a sad one-shot, or it could become a prologue to a story which may or may not be finished (depending on if I get ideas or not).

So...please vote if you would like the story to stay this way, or if you would like a happy-ending to poor Seto's angst.

And also...the poem was written by me, so don't steal it. I've decided to post it DeviantART, so don't worry if you see it under the name "Serafi."

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Please vote!


	2. Chapter One: Technology

Author's notes: I finally decided to continue this (though it sure took me a long time to post!). Please enjoy my fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh (but all fangirls wish they did).

.:Chapter 1: Technology:.

As usual, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Maybe an hour or so. I usually lie in bed for a couple hours, then give up and do work for Kaiba Corp.

Why is it that he makes me hate being alone? I suddenly crave being in the presence of people other than Mokuba, but it turns out that when I try, I hate it. I find myself hating the teenage world of fashion and fitting in, but the business talk is just as boring. Filled with talk of deceit and mergers, it's become bland. I'm not comfortable anywhere. It's because I crave the presence of him...and only him.

It's been about two months since he left...and he's become sort of an obsession to me...

I haven't been able to get rid of it...this feeling. Mokuba worries about my new sleeping and eating habits, so I tried to get rid of it, but it still plagues me.

.:Third-person POV:.

Kaiba sighed as he put on a tie for work. There was a big meeting today, so he couldn't simply go in his beloved trench coats. Putting on his coat, he got into the limo waiting for him outside the mansion

He had started going to work early. It was so Mokuba wouldn't see his tired eyes and sickly body. It was true...he was getting more ill by the second, but his body wouldn't heal itself no matter how much he tried. But there was another reason he went there early.

His project. His secret. Kaiba used his personal elevator and went to the top floor. There, he unlocked his office and went in. Instead of heading for his desk, he turned towards the wall on the right. He knocked on it. A panel sprung open, and he went inside.

This was a small room he had discovered awhile back. Kaiba had figured it was a place to hide for assassination attempts and such. There was a stairwell in the room that lead down to the parking lot and another route that ended in the sewers.

He turned on the light, revealing some machinery connected to a large glass box and the figure inside. The brunette sat calmly in a chair and swiveled around on it to see the readouts from the mega-computer. Everything appeared to be fine.

This was his secret...a body built by human ingenuity and not nature. Some parts of it were fake, and some parts of it were real. The human was surrounded by preservation fluid to keep the organs alive. The skin was real, made from skin grafts. There was real blood inside of the figure, to transfer vital things to different parts of the body.

However, some parts weren't real like the organs. The bones were light-weight metals so that they could simply replace broken bones. Axons and dendrites? Miniscule wires. The joints were also inorganic, though they simulated the functions of the sarcomeres. The color receptors behind the eyes were synthetic, and didn't wear down as fast. It all connected to a small super computer, the substitute brain.

The computer had several functions, just like a real brain. One section controlled functions like breathing and blinking your eyes, while another stored the memories.

Why he made the body this way? He didn't like the way brain cells simply died, with people becoming less intelligent with each dead cell. The brain had an automatic shutdown command...it only turned on when the organs died (or in the case of the lungs...both of them).

He didn't want this being he created to be immortal. The pharaoh, after a millennium of being inside of the puzzle, chose death over immortality. Immortality must have been so lonely...Seto understood that it wasn't something would wish for after awhile.

There was only one thing missing. Something inside...the person; the soul. The figure before him was merely a shell. Kaiba had created a thing of technology and nature, but he didn't bother to turn it on or anything. He could have easily made a fortune with this technology, quadrupled his profits, but he didn't. It was just...

This shell...it was modeled after him. Yami. The hair and the eyes were the same. This body was a memory of Kaiba's. He would probably never activate it. There was nearly no data in the brain. And if Kaiba were to try to alter the figure's mind to act like Yami...it still wouldn't be the same. You just can't make an imitation like the original.

But the figure had been just sitting there in the room for about a week since its completion. The logical part of Kaiba wanted to eliminate it since he obviously wasn't planning to do anything with it. Heck, he wouldn't even use it to...erm...pleasure himself. He would never sink that low anyway.

It was the emotional part of Kaiba that kept it. Yami was the one that had softened his heart...even if it was just a little, and he would never outwardly show it anyway. Thus, a person's emotions always win out over logic, so he kept it.

He gave a wistful look at it, wishing that Yami were really here. He wished the glass box was really a sarcophagus, and the android being was the pharaoh sleeping inside, ready to wake. He sighed once more before leaving the room to do some work.

As the panel slid shut, a sudden shock sliced through him. An ominous feeling. His breath picked up as if he were nervous, though there was nothing seemingly wrong with his office.

_bro...ken...it is...bro-_

He whirled around. What was that voice? Something was...broken? Chills ran up his spine as he felt a touch on his shoulder, but the creepiest part was, there was no touch at the same time. Just a ghostly presence that made it seem as if he were being touched.

_S-seto...careful..._

He spun to see behind him. A vision before him flickered then faded quickly. His eyes widened. It had been a girl, blonde with light blue eyes. She seemed so familiar, but the name escaped him.

A sudden ring from the phone snapped Kaiba back to reality. Whatever it was...he couldn't bother to be plagued by it...he already had enough troubles.

"Kaiba speaking."

"Seto, this is very urgent," a voice responded on the other side, filled with obvious worry.

"Isis?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, do you have time to come down to the museum?"

He was surprised. He thought Isis had gone back to Egypt, though he sincerely hoped this wasn't anything about his past life this time. "No actually...I have a meeting in about half an hour."

"Please Kaiba, it's important!"

"No, I'm sorry Isis. What is it anyway?"

"It's-" A loud crash shrieked through the phone. "I must leave! Please be careful Kaiba!"

His eyes narrowed as he wondered for a second if someone had broken into the museum. Kaiba sighed and put the phone back down on the hook.

The CEO finished the meeting as quickly as possible. The happening over the phone gave him a bad feeling. He rushed down to Domino Museum as fast he could...only to find it was pretty much in ruins.

Kaiba walked up to it and briefly wondered why the police and ambulances hadn't been swarming all over it. Carefully, he slid between broken blocks of concrete and entered the crumbling structure.

"Isis?" he called. No answer. He continued to repeat her name as his hand grazed the wall constantly, trying to find a way in the near pitch black ruins.

Kaiba swerved around and watched the darkness as he heard a large block of concrete fall. A small crack in the broken roof gave him some much needed light.

"Seto," Isis coughed out. "Where are you?"

"Over here." They followed the sound of footsteps until they were standing next to each other. "What happened?"

"I-it was...the duel monsters," Isis replied solemnly.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought all this bullshit was over when the pharaoh passed on." It pained him to think about it.

"No, it still exists. In fact, his passing made things even more complicated." Isis sighed. "When the Sennen Items were created, they formed a bond between the world of the monsters and our world. After Pharaoh Atemu passed on, the Sennen Items fell into a pit and were destroyed. But the bond was not severed. In fact, there is a hole in our realm now. They are getting in this way and are destroying everything."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Kaiba asked sternly. He couldn't exactly wave a fancy puzzle around and make miracles happen.

"You need to return to Egypt. I need you to revive the pharaoh."

.:Owari:.


	3. Chapter Two: Journey

Author's notes: I'm posting this along with chapter two...please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh (but all fangirls wish they did).

.:Chapter 2: Journey:.

"What the hell? I'm not dead Isis; I can't go through that gate," Kaiba retorted.

"You can! I know you can! Listen, you were reincarnated. The only one who was reincarnated. No one else from the pharaoh's time has passed through that gate." ...true.

"I..." Seemingly for the first time, Kaiba was left speechless. Isis was telling him that he could get the pharaoh back. A second chance. He could tell him this time...but the pharaoh passed on for some r&r. Was it right to take it away? "And what was he supposed to do anyway?" he regained his voice.

"Because he was locked away into the puzzle, his own soul received the powers of the puzzle. He can seal all these monsters away. Please Kaiba, he is the only one that can do thi- oof!"He heard Isis collapse on the ground.

"Isis?" Kaiba lifted her off the ground.

"S-sorry, I have a small wound..."

"Small? Are you losing a lot of blood?" Kaiba felt a strange wet substance on his hand.

Isis paused. "...yes." She winced as she touched her right hip.

"...you need medical attention." He began his way back to the entrance; he had a mind formulated in his own mind.

"...will you do what I ask?" Isis asked hesitantly.

"...I will." Kaiba was selfish. Heck, the whole world was selfish. Yami was a true protagonist and hero. Domino and the whole world did and always would need him, it seemed. But the world (aside from Mokuba) could waste away for all he cared; he had his own purpose for reviving the dead.

It was...unnerving. When they got out of the broken structure, they found that Domino was near crumbling. He spotted things...duel monsters, only a few, crawling over the buildings. He didn't know what to think.

He rushed Isis over to the hospital, which was still standing to his great fortune. Her wound was serious, but she would survive as long as she got a blood transfusion.

Rushing. Kaiba rushed out of the hospital and into his car. He rushed to up to his office on the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. building. He rushed to the secret room, praying it was still safe. Monsters were on the roof of the building; he saw them. This place that created the means of summoning the monsters on cards was an obvious target. He needed to hurry before they began their attack.

Isis had explained it to him. The pharaoh had not had a body for a whole millennium; the puzzle was the way his soul remained attached to the realm of the living. She told him that his soul needed to possess something before he could return to the living realm.

Kaiba would make two trips to his plane on the Kaiba Corp. roof. The first was the body of course. The second was the support system that kept the body from wasting away. The plane would have enough power to support the body as well as get him to Egypt.

It wouldn't be an easy task, however. The monsters were on the roof, possibly lost, confused, but most of all, threatening. He unhooked the support system and grabbed the tank containing the replica of his former pharaoh. It was heavy; he wouldn't be able to defend himself if attacked.

Carefully, he opened the door that led to the roof, peaking out for enemies first. Thankfully, they were all on the other side, paying no attention to him. Or perhaps they were on the sides of the office building, already starting their attack.

He had to be quick about it. He rushed to the plane and opened the door to the cockpit. He loaded the body in between the pilot and co-pilot seat.

"Graaaa..." The CEO panicked and spun around, pulling out a gun at the noise-making fiend behind him. A revival slime warbled next to him. It was so...tiny. He dropped his guard, lowering his gun, but the slime took the chance to lunge himself at him. A gunshot rang out as the blue gunk splattered on the ground, then slowly gravitated back together.

The monsters swerved around and surrounded him immediately. Would he die now and doom the Earth? Kaiba cursed his luck. Two of the monsters lunged for him. He shot them down. Then, the sneaky slime snuck up on him and absorbed the gun into its blue gooey body before dropping off of Kaiba's arm and slinking away.

"Shit!" Kaiba couldn't take off. The monsters would be all over the plane if he tried, not to mention that he still needed to get the support system. He couldn't tell how long the body would last without it. The organs wouldn't function properly unless the sustaining fluid was taken out of the body anyway.

An attack launched. It was some kind of beam aimed directly for him. He hit the ground, protecting the delicate body in his grasp.

A mighty roar came from behind the plane. A counterattack. A much larger beam shot out and enveloped the Kaiba Corp. roof with light. Kaiba felt the skyscraper rumble under his feet.

"Wha?" Kaiba spun around. His eyes widened in shock. Towering above him was his faithful Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its eyes softened as it lowered its head to take a look at the reincarnation of its master.

"_Broken...the seal is broken..."_ a voice whispered through Kaiba's mind. It shocked him. It was some kind of mental bond between him and his magnificent creature. That girl he'd seen...was the human manifestation of the Blue Eyes' soul.

"Your...your name is..." he tried to remember, "...Kisara." The dragon before him closed its eyes and nodded its head softly. It was engulfed in shards of light and shrunk until its human form was left standing there.

"I'm here to protect you," Kisara told him. They were now flying in Kaiba's sleek blue jet for Egypt. "It's dangerous...especially if they've found out what you're questing for."

"Why do they even want to come to our realm? Life here is no walk in the park either," Kaiba asked, flipping some switches on the control panel. He didn't want to admit this, but he wasn't sure if the jet could actually support the empty shell of a body until they got to Egypt. In a worst case scenario, they might run out of energy, as he didn't have time to refuel back in Domino.

"Well...there's a hierarchy of power within our realm. The monsters are here because while they're weak in our realm, they can dominate the humans here," Kisara answered. "...where is your brother?"

"He's hiding in a secret passage under the mansion. It would've been too dangerous for him to come," Kaiba replied hesitantly. He was worried that they would be attacked on the way. There were so many ways that this mission could go wrong, but there was only one good result.

"Kisara...what am I supposed to do exactly? How do I get past through the realm of the dead and return to the one of the living?"

"Not even I know that, Seto-sama. My soul has resided in the realm of the monsters for the past millennium."

"Great...I'm supposed to go about reviving the dead because one crazed woman says I can," Kaiba murmured to himself.

.:Owari:.


End file.
